The chronology of the Harry Potter series
The chronology of the Harry Potter series is the timeline of the fictional events in the Harry Potter novels written by J. K. Rowling, along with additional materials posted on her web site and published in various interviews. The timeline covers events referred to and occurring within the novels. It appears in other media, such as the DVD copies of the films produced by Warner Bros. The focus of the stories is the magical society which exists alongside the mundane world of the Muggles. These parallel societies share the same geography and chronology, but the events of the mundane world are only presented insofar as they deviate from real-world history. The timeline contains flaws, which Rowling has on occasion acknowledged, and sometimes contradicts itself or does not agree with real calendar days and dates for events being described.Redhen on ChronologyThe Years in Which the Stories Take Place at Harry Potter Lexicon Nonetheless, it has become a generally accepted timeline for the events within the novels. The dates provided in the timeline are derived from bits of information provided by Rowling, either directly in her books, on her website, during published interviews, or from other published materials. For example the Black Family Tree, first mentioned in the fifth book of the series The Order of the Phoenix, was extended and donated for a charity auction. That extended version included birthdates and death years for several key characters. Warner Bros. is the producer of the Harry Potter films, and holds the associated copyrights and trademarks related to Harry Potter media. DVD editions of the Harry Potter films Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire, contain the timeline of events, which take place over the course of the films and in the narrative of the novels. Warner Bros. originally developed the timeline as part of the special features package for the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) DVD. Rowling reviewed the timelines and made several changes before approving them as "official". The timeline followed in the novels is not enforced in the films. In the film series, London and the suburbs of Surrey reflect an early 21st century setting. This is demonstrated by the inclusion of modern British cars and modern electronic equipment in the Dursley home. In addition, the use of Westminster Station in the fifth film is inconsistent, since it was completely changed for the Jubilee Line extension, which opened in 1999, four years after the event. Timeline basis The official timeline is found in a few instances of the series. One of these, which takes place in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, is set in Harry’s second year at Hogwarts. During the Halloween celebrations at the school, a long dead ghost called Nearly Headless Nick celebrates the anniversary of his death, which took place on a long ago 31 October, with a "five hundredth deathday" party. A central feature of this party is an "enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone", stating "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (the real name of Nearly Headless Nick) died 31st October 1492". Thus, Rowling sets the date on which the event takes place in the book as 31 October 1992. This means that Harry became a student at Hogwarts in 1991, and so must have been born in 1980, since his 11th birthday occurs at the beginning of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the summer before he becomes a Hogwarts student.JK Rowling Website Statement In using the life and death of Nearly Headless Nick to express the chronology of her novels, Rowling initially contradicted herself. In the original printing of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Nearly-Headless Nick claimed to Harry that "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years". — older editions only Had Rowling left this statement unchanged, it would have created an inconsistency in her timeline. However, she corrected the statement in later editions to read, "I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years"—making it consistent with what she had disclosed in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It is also shown in the seventh book, when it is shown that Harry's parents died in 1981, when he was one year old. Rowling later gave further confirmation of this original timeline anchor when in early 2006, she donated a hand-drawn copy of the Black family tree to a charity auction for Book Aid International.Potter star buys Rowling document, BBC News, 22 February 2006. In that document, she included the birth year of one of Harry's classmates, Draco Malfoy, as 1980.[http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/blackfamilytree.html Black Family Tree] at Harry Potter Lexicon She had previously, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, revealed Draco's birthday to be (like that of Harry) late in the school year and past January. By means of these two devices, she thus also clearly sets the birthdate of her main character as 31 July 1980, and thus, by extension, reinforced the original implication that the Sorting Ceremony that takes place on 1 September in her first book was envisioned by her as taking place in the chronological year 1991. Harry's 1980 birth-year is confirmed in Rowling's Wizard of the Month entry for Harry at her web site.[http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/wotm.cfm JKRowling.com – Wizard of the Month page] Rowling's manuscript depiction of The Black Family Tree was shown as being similar to that which she had described in the form of a tapestry, appearing in Order of the Phoenix on the wall of the Black family home. In her manuscript copy, Rowling drew several lacunae (which had been explained by her in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix as burns in the Tapestry Tree featuring in the novel), which she noted as obscuring the names and birthdates of a number of disowned members of the Black family, including a major character of the novels, Sirius Black. Black, Harry's parents, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all in the same Hogwarts school year (i.e. between September of one year and August of the next). Prior to the publication of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, fans were able to use chronological references in the text to estimate that these characters were born between 1957 and 1960. Rowling reveals the exact birthdates of the Potters in Chapter 16 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, "Godric's Hollow", when Harry visits his parents' grave. The marble headstone lists James Potter's date of birth as 27 March 1960, and Lily Potter's as 30 January 1960. They and the other students in their year at school attended Hogwarts from 1971 to 1978, and their classmates must have been born between September 1959 and August 1960. Contradictions There are several minor contradictions in the timeline, both internal and compared with the real-world timeline. For example, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone opens on Tuesday 1 November, despite 1 November 1981 having been a Sunday. Rowling herself has admitted having difficulty with managing mathematics in the FAQ section of her website.Rowling on her FAQ section Also in Philosopher's Stone Hermione states that Nicolas Flamel "celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year." The historic Flamel was born in 1330, placing the events of Philosopher's Stone during 1995/1996, while on the other hand, Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Anniversary was celebrated in 1992 during Harry's second year, implying that his first year was in 1991. Nearly Headless Nick also said in the first book that he hadn't eaten for "nearly four hundred years", but in the next book he has been dead for 500 years. Later editions of Philosopher's Stone correct this to "nearly five hundred years". The birthdates of Harry's parents are also somewhat inconsistent with other chronological references in the text. James Potter in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is referred to as being fifteen years old in the summer of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Yet, his birthdate in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is shown to be March. Unless one literally translates "summer of his fifth year" as applying to the opening months of his first term, rather than the summer after the fifth year concluded, the Hogwarts admission cutoff date of 31 August for eleven year olds implies James would have turned sixteen before the summer of his fifth year. The sixth book has Dumbledore becoming Headmaster around 1956, but in the third book Remus Lupin (born 1960) says that he was bitten by a werewolf when he was a very small boy and that "It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. ... Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic." This implies that Dumbledore became Headmaster much later, around 1970. At the beginning of the fourth book, Harry writes to Sirius claiming that his cousin Dudley has thrown his PlayStation out of the window. However, Harry writes his letter during August 1994, while the PlayStation was not released anywhere until December 1994 and not until September 1995 in Europe. In each book, 2 September (the first day of school) is always on a Monday, though this has only occurred in 1985, 1991, 1996 and 2002 in recent years. Timeline of the Harry Potter series Events *'382 BCE' :According to the entrance sign described in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ollivanders – a family of magic wand producers – has been in business since this date. *'962 CE' :Rowling dated the first use of broomsticks for transport very precisely, dating it "as early as AD 962". *'9th/10th century' :Although the precise date is unknown to those within the novels, Rowling envisioned (in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, set in 1992–93) Hogwarts, the magical centrepiece of her novels, as having been built "over a thousand years ago" by the four 'Founders', two witches and two wizards (named Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin) whom she portrays as revered figures through the novels. According to Rowling, the education of magical children began at the school at the same time; although, following the standard pattern of creation myths, she depicts this endeavour as becoming lessened due to internal dissent: two of the founders, Slytherin and Gryffindor, quarrel over their creation (Slytherin demanding that they not teach magical students whose families are not magical), resulting in Slytherin rebelling and abandoning the endeavour. At the same time, before leaving, he builds the Chamber of Secrets, a hidden chamber containing a deadly basilisk. The Chamber can only be opened, and the basilisk controlled, by the 'heir' of Slytherin. *'11th century' :Gertie Keddle writes about the beginnings of Quidditch at Queerditch Marsh. *'early 1100's' :Snidget-hunting starts getting popular from this date. *'1105' :The famous painting Gunther der Gewalttaige, showing the ancient broomstick game of Stichstock, is dated at this year. *'1107' :Guthrie Lochin, a Scottish wizard, speaks of the "splinter-filled buttocks and bulging piles" he suffered after a short ride on a broomstick from Montrose to Arbroath. *'1163' :Puddlemere United, a Quidditch Team, is founded.Quidditch Through the Ages, page 36. *'1203' : The all-female Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies is organised. *'1269' : At a Quidditch match, Bragge tells players he will give 150 Galleons to that player that catches the Golden-Snidget.Madam Rabnott interferes with this and protests. *'1296' : A Manticore savages a human and gets away with it, as everyone is too scared to approach the dangerous monster. *'c. 1300' :The Triwizard Tournament, a competition Rowling uses as a major feature in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, is dated by her in that book (taking place in the year 1994–1995) as having been established "some seven hundred years ago". Rowling writes that, although a friendly competition, it was ended at an unknown point due to the mounting death toll. She noted, however, that there were several intervening centuries between the cancellation and the novel in which it becomes relevant, since "there have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament." *'1362' :The Wizarding Council bans playing Quidditch within 50 miles of Muggle towns. *'1368' :The ban is extended to 100 miles. *'1398' : Zacharias Mumps sets down the first full description of Quidditch. *'1422' :Lisette de Lapin is sentenced to death for witchcraft in Paris. She escapes by transforming into a rabbit and fleeing to England, where she becomes an advisor to Henry VI.The Tales of Beedle the Bard, page 82. *'15th century' : Beedle the Bard writes his highly popular children's stories. *'1473' :Rowling considered this a particularly important date in the history of the major sport of her novels, Quidditch: not only does she envision it as the year of the first Quidditch World Cup (a major sporting event in her novels, as seen in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), but she also humorously stated in Quidditch Through the Ages that, of the 700 fouls she writes of as existing in the game, "all of them are known to have occurred during the final of the first ever World Cup" in this year. *'1492' :Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nearly Headless Nick) is almost beheaded on 31st October. *'1689' :The International Statute of Secrecy is signed. This was a year after the Glorious Revolution in Britain. *'1692' :The International Confederation of Wizards meets in this year, and makes a number of important decisions, including establishing the right for wizards to carry wands at all times and deciding to begin hiding magical creatures from Muggles. This year, as confirmed in the seventh book, was the year when the wizarding world entirely split from the Muggle world. This is also the same year that the Salem witch trials took place. *'1709' :Dragon Breeding is outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709 SRC *'1717' :The Ministry of Magic decrees that Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus and Imperius are Unforgivable Curses, and attaches the strictest penalties to their use.The Tales of Beedle the Bard, page 86. *'1749' :The Statute of Secrecy is breached. *'1762' :The very dangerous, often fatal, game of Creaothceann is banned by the Wizarding Council. *'1792' :A Hippogriff is executed for attacking a human. A rampaging Cockatrice injures the heads of the schools Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, during yet another failed attempt to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament. *'1881' :Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is born. *'1918' :Rowling cites this year as that in which Newt Scamander (who, within the context of her novels, is the "real" author of her book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) is asked to write a compendium of magical beasts – which, she explains, eventually became the book she herself wrote for Comic Relief. *'1925' :Morfin Gaunt attacks Tom Riddle Sr. (Voldemort's eventual father) leading to him and his father Marvolo being arrested and imprisoned. Merope reacts to her family's imprisonment by enchanting Riddle (with whom she has fallen in love) into loving her, and the two are married roughly a year before the birth of their child Tom Riddle. *'1926' :Tom Riddle (also known as Lord Voldemort) is born on December 31st. His mother dies shortly after his birth. *'1927' :The fictional publication year of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – which, in reality, was written and published by Rowling herself in 2001. *'1935' :Jocunda Sykes flies over the Atlantic Ocean on her broom, the first such transoceanic crossing by magical means. *'September 1937' :Minerva McGonagall begins studying at Hogwarts. *'Summer 1938' :Albus Dumbledore visits Tom Riddle in a London orphanage and tells him he is a wizard. *'September 1938' :Tom Riddle begins studying at Hogwarts. *'September 1940' :Rubeus Hagrid begins studying at Hogwarts. *'July 1942' :Tom Riddle visits his estranged uncle Morfin who has returned from Azkaban and now lives alone following the deaths of his sister and father. Riddle seeks out and murders his father and paternal grandparents, then frames his uncle Morfin Gaunt for the crimes by implanting false memories into his mind. *'September 1942' :Tom Riddle learns about Horcruxes from Horace Slughorn. *'1943' :As Rowling relates in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, precisely 50 years before the events of that book, Riddle secretly opens the Chamber of Secrets (introduced by Rowling in this book, a legendary hidden chamber under the castle, built by the rebellious founder Slytherin), and releases the monstrous serpent (a basilisk) hidden within. As a result, a young student, Myrtle, was killed. Riddle – who, like Harry, is depicted as hating his home in the mundane world, and enjoying life in the school – being shown by Rowling to fear that the school will be closed because of his actions, is then shown to frame Rubeus Hagrid for the crime. As a result, Hagrid is expelled, and Riddle – whose culpability in the matter is unknown – is rewarded; however, Rowling also ensures that the matter is reversed by the end of the same novel. *'1944' :Minerva McGonagall finishes her studies at Hogwarts. *'1945' :Albus Dumbledore defeats the notorious Dark Wizard Grindelwald in this year, at the age of 64 and takes the Elder Wand from him. Historically, it was the year in which the Second World War ended, with the defeat of Nazi Germany in May, and the dropping of the atomic bombs on Japan in August. These two facts, according to Rowling, are not a coincidence.Anelli, Melissa and Emerson Spartz. "The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling: Part Three," The Leaky Cauldron, 16 July 2005 :The same year has also been shown by Rowling as being Tom Riddle's final year at Hogwarts. As she revealed in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, he requests of the headmaster, Armando Dippet, that he be employed by the school as a teacher; significantly to the plot of the novels, this request is refused on the basis that Tom was too young to teach yet. Then Rowling notes that Riddle instead found work in Borgin and Burkes, shown in the novels to be a purveyor of cursed and Dark objects. Fifty Years Ago at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1946' :Rowling notes in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Tom Riddle, having discovered in the course of his work at Borgin and Burkes two treasures, formerly the property of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff (that of Slytherin, Rowling is careful to note, was a hereditary possession of Riddle's maternal family), facilitates the murder of the objects' legal owner Hepzibah Smith and disappears. This marks the final chronological stage in the novels when he appears as Tom Riddle; when he next appears, he has become in appearance and nature "Lord Voldemort". *'1948' :Harry Potter's used copy of Advanced Potion-Making, marked with This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince, is dated as published in this time frame – being "nearly fifty years old" during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The textbook previously belonged to Severus Snape, and his mother Eileen Prince before him. *'1953' :The Holyhead Harpies, led by Gwendolyn Morgan, defeat the Heidelberg Harriers, led by Rudolf Brand, in a seven-day epic Quidditch match. Rudolf proposes marriage to Gwendolyn. She gives him a concussion with her broom.Quidditch through the Ages, pages 34–35. *'1956' :Rowling revealed in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that Minerva McGonagall, the firm but fair Deputy Headmistress who plays a major role in the novels, had in the autumn term of that novel (and thus the chronological year of 1995) been teaching "Thirty-nine years this December": thus, since the December of 1956. She probably replaces Dumbledore as the school's Transfiguration professor. :The year in which Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster is not certain. However, Rowling's plot exposition in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince makes it clear that he became Headmaster around 10 years after Rowling implies Riddle disappeared – and thus, somewhere between 1955 and 1957.Albus Dumbledore Timeline at Harry Potter Lexicon But this appears to contradict Remus Lupin's statements in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which imply Dumbledore did not become Headmaster until much later, around 1970 (see "Contradictions" above). :It is also implied in the same novel that, shortly after Dumbledore became Headmaster, Riddle returned to Britain – fully in the name and disguise now of "Lord Voldemort" – and requested the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position. When refused this by Dumbledore, Rowling explains, Voldemort – who had already recruited followers, including Rosier, Nott, Mulciber, and Dolohov, 'jinxed' the post he had requested – an explanation given by Rowling for the regular change on the school staff to that position each year in the novels. It is also said in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that Voldemort hid the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Room of Requirement on the night that he asked for the position, before meeting Dumbledore. *'1966' :As noted by Rowling, through a comment of the 'Minister for Magic' in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (in the chronological year 1996), Voldemort, becoming more powerful, is supposed to have begun his campaign of fear against the Wizarding World around this time. *'1967' :The Nimbus Racing Broom Company is formed. *'c. 1970' :Albus Dumbledore becomes Headmaster of Hogwarts (based on a statement given by Remus Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban; see "Contradictions" above). *'c. 1968–1970' :Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett, the parents of Ron Weasley (the best friend of Harry Potter), who are known to have eloped, are presumed to have done so around this period.Molly Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1970' :Beginning of the first war against Lord Voldemort and his followers. As stated by Albus Dumbledore in the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone – "We have had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." *'September 1971' :As noted above, the six notable characters (James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape) of the generation prior to that of the children who feature in Rowling's novels begin school at Hogwarts at this time. (See above).The Ages of Snape and the Marauders at Harry Potter LexiconSeverus Snape at Harry Potter Lexicon *'June 1976' :Severus Snape is tormented and humiliated by James Potter and Sirius Black, and Lily Evans saves Snape (both currently best friends), but this infuriates Snape once everyone starts taunting him about Lily saving him. Snape says he does not need help from a Mudblood. This ends Lily and Snape's friendship, and it devastates Snape. Snape looks at this moment as one of the worst in his life. *'1978' :Universal Brooms goes out of business. *'c. 1978–1979' :Rowling has not made clear when James Potter and Lily Evans – the parents of the main character – were married. Accordingly, no firm date exists; since it is known, through various pieces of information given by Rowling, that they were married by the time Harry was conceived, the range of marriage possibilities is thus from around 1978 to Autumn 1979, when Rowling has made clear Harry was conceived.James Potter at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1979' :The year in which Regulus Black, the brother of Sirius Black, is shown as having died on the Black Family Tree. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it is discovered that he was, in fact, surrendering himself to the Inferi guarding Slytherin's locket. Before he dies, however, he entrusts the locket to his house-elf, Kreacher. He gives final orders to the elf to destroy the locket by any means and not to tell his family how he died. *'1980' :Rowling explained in first Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and then Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince that Sybill Trelawney, the semi-competent Seer of the novels, makes her first real Prophecy at some point in the year before the birth of Neville Longbottom and Harry in late July 1980 (the 30th and 31st, respectively). The prophecy seems initially to apply to either Potter or Longbottom, confusing the issue of who is destined to destroy Lord Voldemort. This successful prophecy earns Trelawney a position at Hogwarts, teaching Divination, which allows Rowling to use her in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban to make another real Prophecy. *'July 1980' : Harry James Potter is born on 31 July 1980. Severus Snape comes to Dumbledore and warns him that Voldemort is hunting Lily Potter and her son in order to make sure the prophecy does not come to pass. Snape vows to Dumbledore that he will do anything he asks if he would take measures to protect her. *'1981' :In Rowling's novels, the period from September–November 1981 is very important. That September sees Severus Snape – later to become Harry's classroom enemy – hired as Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Shortly after this, on 31 October 1981, comes the beginning of the first novel, and a seminal moment in Rowling's work: Voldemort, the enemy of Harry Potter, kills Lily and James Potter, but when attempting to kill the young Harry, is prevented from doing so by Lily, whose sacrifice to save Harry instills an inborn protection in her son. Voldemort's curse therefore backfires onto him and he is reduced to a terrible state of existence. However the general public considers him dead. Harry, left with the scar he is distinctive for throughout the novels, is then sent to live with his maternal relatives, the Dursleys. :Rowling allocates to the next day, 1 November, the back story of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Sirius Black, the misjudged villain of that novel, is arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew; Pettigrew, in fact, is not dead, but has fled into hiding, while framing Sirius for various murders, as will prove significant in Prisoner of Azkaban. :Snape vows to Dumbledore to always protect Harry and swears his loyalty to Dumbledore, both almost solely because that is what Lily died for. *'1990' :Cornelius Fudge becomes Minister of Magic, replacing Millicent Bagnold. *'1991' :The chronological year in which most of the first novel, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, takes place. Rowling writes July as being the month in which Harry Potter receives his invitation to attend Hogwarts. He, and the two characters whom Rowling places constantly at his side throughout the novels (Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger), begin attending the school in what Rowling demonstrates to be the September of that year. *'1992' :In the course of the first novel, June of this year sees Harry defeat Lord Voldemort for a second time (although the first time shown to the readers by Rowling). :The same chronological year, although the second novel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, is also set up by Rowling as seeing the beginning of the main plot of the second novel, when the Chamber of Secrets is reopened. *'1993' :The ending of the second novel and the beginning of the third: Rowling places the climax of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets – in which Harry destroys an incarnate memory of Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Lord Voldemort), rescues Ginny Weasley (who, it emerges, was indirectly responsible for the previous events) and, crucially to the plot of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, destroys a Horcrux of Lord Voldemort – in May of 1993. The event which begins the next novel, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, comes shortly after, when the major character of that novel – Sirius Black – escapes from Azkaban. *'1994' :6 June Between 2.40pm and 3pm – Professor Trelawney gives her second prophecy to Harry Potter, regarding the return of the Dark Lord to power. :6 June – Harry learns of Sirius' innocence regarding the betrayal of his parents. Peter Pettigrew, guilt now established, flees and rejoins Voldemort. : Lord Voldemort murders Bertha Jorkins. :16-18 August Voldemort murders Frank Bryce. :Spring or Summer. Gorodok Gargoyles, Lithuanian Quidditch team, defeats Toyohashi Tengu, Japanese Quidditch team.Quidditch through the Ages, page 46. :Summer – Ireland wins the 422nd Quidditch World Cup (but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, gets the Snitch). :Autumn – Hogwarts hosts the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in over a century. :Saturday 31 October – The names of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament are revealed to the students. (This is controversial because 31 October is on a Monday in 1994) :24 November – The first task of the Triwizard Tournament – Viktor Krum and Harry Potter tie for the lead with 40 points each. *'1995' :24 February – The second task of the Triwizard Tournament is held – Harry and Cedric Diggory end up tied for the lead with 85 points each. :24 June – The third task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. :24 June – Peter Pettigrew murders Cedric Diggory in Harry's presence, on Lord Voldemort's orders, and using the Dark Lord's wand. Voldemort is restored to full power. :24 June – The Order of the Phoenix is re-established by Albus Dumbledore. : 2 August – Harry saves his cousin Dudley from two Dementors sent by Dolores Umbridge in Little Whinging. (Dudley was aware that Harry had saved him, but this fact is only revealed much later). : 12 August – Harry is put on trial for breaching the "Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery" and the "International Statue of Secrecy," but, following effective testimony from Albus Dumbledore, he is cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot and allowed to go back to study at Hogwarts. : 5 October – In Hogsmeade, at the Hog's Head, Dumbledore's Army is created by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. *'1996' :There is a mass breakout of ten Death Eaters from Azkaban. Ministry officials continue denying Voldemort's return and instead pin the blame on Sirius Black, claiming he helped the prisoners escape. :Voldemort does not recover the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, due to the efforts of Harry and company. Harry learns of Professor Trelawney's first prediction and the wizarding world is finally alerted to Voldemort's return. Sirius Black dies in The Death Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters are arrested and taken to Azkaban. :After leaving Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley open in Diagon Alley Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a popular and successful joke and gag shop. :Rufus Scrimgeour replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. :Albus Dumbledore destroys another of Voldemort's Horcruxes, formerly encased in Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Albus Dumbledore is cursed in the process. With the help of Severus Snape, this curse is trapped in his right hand. He is told by Snape he has around a year to live. It is also at this time he asks Snape to kill him within the year before Draco Malfoy or any Death Eaters get the opportunity. Albus wishes for Draco's soul to remain whole and for Draco to be spared from torture under the Death Eaters. :Harry, Ron, and Hermione start their sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy sneaks off to Knockturn Alley to go to Borgin and Burkes to reserve a vanishing cabinet to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. *'1997' :June – Albus Dumbledore is killed by Severus Snape. Harry Potter decides upon his quest to destroy the remaining four (actually five) Horcruxes in which Lord Voldemort has sealed fragments of his soul. :27 July – Harry Potter leaves Privet Drive for the last time, accompanied by six fake Harry Potters and a crew of Order of the Phoenix members; group narrowly escapes the Death Eaters. Alastor Moody and Harry's pet owl Hedwig are killed during this flight. George Weasley has his ear cursed by Snape; this, however, turns out to be an accident following the revelations of the seventh book. :31 July – Harry turns 17 and becomes of age in the wizarding world. :1 August – The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. :1 August – Voldemort seizes power in the ministry, kills Rufus Scrimgeour and places a henchman, Pius Thicknesse, as New Minister for Magic, starting a regime of masked terror. :31 August – Severus Snape appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts under Voldemort's orders, replacing Minerva McGonagall. :2 September – Hermione Granger obtains Slytherin's locket, a Horcrux, from Dolores Umbridge. :24 December – Harry Potter and Hermione Granger visit James and Lily Potter's grave at Godric's Hollow. There, they meet Bathilda Bagshot, who is in fact possessed by Voldemort's snake. Hermione accidentally breaks Harry's wand as they are escaping. :26/27 Night, Morning December – Ron Weasley destroys Slytherin's locket with Gryffindor's sword. :28 December – Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger visit Xenophilius Lovegood and learn about the Deathly Hallows. *'1998' :March – Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, but they are saved by Dobby, who dies in the fray via Bellatrix Lestrange's knife. :1 May – Harry, Ron, Hermione and Griphook (a goblin) break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and steal Hufflepuff's cup, then escape with the aid of the dragon that guarded some of the vaults. :2 May – the Battle of Hogwarts, at which the four remaining Horcruxes (Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, the snake Nagini and Harry Potter) are destroyed. Professor Minerva McGonagall ousts Severus Snape and leads Hogwarts and Order of the Phoenix forces against Voldemort and the Death Eaters; however, Harry discovers Snape's true allegiance shortly after Snape's death, with the help of his memories. Many people on both sides die in this battle, including Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, and Bellatrix Lestrange. After the Horcrux inside him is destroyed, Harry returns to the living world through his own free will after being presented with a choice by Dumbledore, who appears before him. Voldemort is finally killed by a backfiring curse cast with the Elder wand, which refuses to kill Harry because Harry is its true master. :Kingsley Shacklebolt is appointed temporary Minister of Magic. :Sometime before his eighteenth birthday, Harry joins the Auror Department. *'2007' :Harry is appointed Head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. *'2016' :September – Neville Longbottom is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts; Ginny and Harry drop off their two sons, James and Albus, at the Hogwarts Express while their daughter, Lily, watches; Hermione and Ron drop off one of their children, Rose, while their son Hugo watches; Draco and his wife drop off their son, named Scorpius. Remus and Tonks' son Teddy goes to see Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire, off to Hogwarts, the two having just been caught kissing by James. :The Defence Against the Dark Arts position is no longer jinxed, due to Voldemort's death. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister of Magic.Interview with JK Rowling. Link: http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/19959323/ *'2017' :August - Ron Weasley gets a Muggle driving-license by Confunding the examiner of the driving test. *'2018' : Victoire Weasley graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. : The 429th Quidditch World Cup possibly occurs. *'2019' : Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley will begin Hogwarts in this year. *'2022 or 2023' : James Potter will graduate from Hogwarts. *'2024' : Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy will graduate from Hogwarts. *'2026' : Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter will graduate from Hogwarts. Births (Note: Many of the approximate dates in the twentieth century are because Hogwarts accepts students aged eleven as of 31 August, so it is possible for any of the students whose birth-month is not given to have been born sometime in the last third of the previous year.) *'1325' :Nicolas Flamel *'1332' :Perenelle Flamel *'1847' :Phineas Nigellus Black *'1881' :Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to Percival and Kendra DumbledoreScholastic Chat *'1884' :Aberforth Dumbledore to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. *'1885' :Ariana Dumbledore to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. *'c. 1890' :Auntie Muriel to the Prewett Family (possibly Molly Weasley's father's sister) *'1905' :Tom Riddle Sr. to Samuel and Mary Riddle. *'1907' :Merope Gaunt to Marvolo Gaunt and an unnamed witch. *'1925' :4 October – Minerva McGonagall. :Lucretia Black to Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillan :Walburga Black to Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe *'1926' :31 December – Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) to Muggle Tom Riddle Sr. and witch Merope Gaunt *'1928' :6 December – Rubeus Hagrid to the giantess Fridwulfa and Mr. Hagrid (first name unknown)Rubeus Hagrid at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1929' :Orion Black to Arcturus Black and Melania Macmillan :Cygnus Black to Pollux Black and Irma Crabbe *'1949' :30 October – Molly Prewett *'1950' :6 February – Arthur Weasley *'1951' :Rita SkeeterRita Skeeter at Harry Potter Lexicon :Bellatrix Black to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier *'c. 1953' :Andromeda Black to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier *'c. 1954' :Lucius Malfoy to Abraxas Malfoy and an unknown witch *'1955' :Narcissa Black to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier *'c.1954–56' :Bertha JorkinsBertha Jorkins at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1960' :9 January – Severus Snape to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince :30 January – Lily EvansLily Potter at Harry Potter Lexicon :10 March – Remus LupinRemus Lupin at Harry Potter Lexicon :27 March – James PotterJames Potter at Harry Potter Lexicon :Sirius Black Nocookie.net :Peter PettigrewPeter Pettigrew at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1961' :Regulus Arcturus Black to second cousins Orion Black and Walburga Black *'1962' :Bartemius Crouch Jr to Bartemius Crouch Sr and his wife *'1970' :29 November – Bill Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettBill Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1972' :12 December – Charlie Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettCharlie Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'c. 1972/3' :Nymphadora Tonks to Ted Tonks and Andromeda BlackNymphadora Tonks at Harry Potter Lexicon *'c. 1975' :Stan Shunpike *'1976' :22 August – Percy Ignatius Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettPercy Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'c. 1976' :c. – Viktor Krum'K' at Harry Potter Lexicon :Oliver Wood Oliver Wood at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1977' :Cedric Diggory to Amos Diggory and his wifeCedric Diggory at Harry Potter Lexicon :c. – Fleur Delacour to Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour (one-fourth-Veela)Fleur Delacour at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1978' :1 April – Fred and George Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettFred and George Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1979' :c. – Cho ChangCho Chang at Harry Potter Lexicon :19 September – Hermione Jean Granger to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Muggle dentistsHermione Granger at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1980' :1 March – Ronald Bilius Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettRon Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon :5 June – Draco Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black :22 June – Dudley Dursley to Vernon Dursley and Petunia EvansDudley Dursley at Harry Potter Lexicon :30 July – Neville Longbottom to Frank and Alice LongbottomNeville Longbottom at Harry Potter Lexicon :31 July – Harry James Potter to James Potter and Lily EvansHarry Potter at Harry Potter Lexicon *'1981' :c. – Luna Lovegood to Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of The Quibbler, and his wifeLuna Lovegood at Harry Potter Lexicon :c. – Colin Creevey'C' at Harry Potter Lexicon :11 August – Ginevra Molly Weasley to Arthur Weasley and Molly PrewettGinny Weasley at Harry Potter Lexicon *'c. 1983' :Dennis Creevey'C' from Harry Potter Lexicon *'c. 1986' :Gabrielle Delacour to Monsieur Delacour and Apolline Delacour (one-fourth-Veela) *'1998' :April – Ted Remus Lupin to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. *'2000' : 2 May – Victoire Weasley to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour *'c. 2005' :James Sirius Potter to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley *'c. 2006' :Albus Severus Potter to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley :Rose Weasley to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger :Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass *'c. 2008' :Lily Luna Potter to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley :Hugo Weasley to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *'After c. 2008 (exact time unknown)' :Lorcan and Lysander Scamander to Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood Deaths *'c. 1000' :Helena Ravenclaw (the Grey Lady), murdered by the Bloody Baron. :The Bloody Baron, commits suicide by stabbing, in remorse for murdering Helena, accounting for the silver blood in which he is covered. :Godric Gryffindor :Helga Hufflepuff :Rowena Ravenclaw of a terminal illness. :Salazar Slytherin *'1492' :31 October – Nearly Headless Nick, by being partially decapitated. *'1891' :Percival Dumbledore, died in Azkaban after being sent there for life for hexing three Muggle boys who attacked his daughter. *'Summer 1899' :Kendra Dumbledore, dies in the summer because of a magical accident caused by her daughter Ariana. :Ariana Dumbledore, accidentally killed in a three way fight between Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Gellert Grindelwald, shortly before the beginning of the fall term, two months after the death of her mother. *'1926' :Phineas Nigellus Black :Marvolo Gaunt :31 December – Merope Gaunt, shortly after childbirth; possibly by loss of the will to live. *'1942' :Summer – Tom Riddle Sr., father of Tom Marvolo Riddle, and his paternal grandparents, murdered by Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort. *'1943' :13 June – Myrtle (surname unknown), a female Hogwarts student, who will become known as Moaning Myrtle, is killed by the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets under the influence of Tom Riddle. *'1945' :Morfin Gaunt *'1946' :Hepzibah Smith, poisoned by Tom Riddle, who blamed her house elf for it. :A Muggle tramp :An Albanian peasant *'1979' :Regulus Black, dragged by Inferi into the cave lake after stealing the locket Horcrux and giving it to Kreacher. :Orion Black *'1981' :31 October – James and Lily Potter, from an attack by Lord Voldemort. *'c. 1982' :Barty Crouch Junior's mother, in Azkaban, transformed by the Polyjuice Potion into the physical form of her son. *'1985' :Walburga Black *'1990' :Luna Lovegood's mother, in an accident when her experimental spell backfires. :Cuthbert Binns, died in his sleep, then got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind. :Arcturus Black *'1992' :4 June – Quirinus Quirrell (as a result of Lord Voldemort abandoning him). :Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle, die of old age after the Philosopher's Stone is destroyed. :Lucretia Black :Cygnus Black *'1993' :29 May – The Basilisk, slain with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, wielded by Harry Potter. *'1994' :Summer – Bertha Jorkins, murdered by Voldemort after he extracted information on the approaching Triwizard Tournament from her. :August – Frank Bryce, Muggle, murdered by Voldemort for overhearing Voldemort and Pettigrew's plot to kill Harry Potter. *'1995' :May – Barty Crouch Senior, by his son posing as Mad-Eye Moody after his attempt to inform Dumbledore of his son's escape. :24 June – Cedric Diggory, murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. *'1996' :January – Broderick Bode, strangled by Devil's Snare in St Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. :June – Sirius Black, falls through the veil in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. :Summer – Amelia Bones, murdered in the first days of the Second War, probably by Lord Voldemort himself. :Summer – Emmeline Vance, murdered by Death Eaters in the first days of the war, on information from Snape, in the vicinity of 10 Downing Street. :Summer – Igor Karkaroff, murdered by Death Eaters because he abandoned them. :Summer – Florean Fortescue, captured from his shop by Death Eaters and killed. :After Summer – Hannah Abbott's mother, found dead in her home after being killed by Death Eaters. *'1997' :19 April – Montgomery boy, killed by Fenrir Greyback when his mother refused to help the Death Eaters. :20 April – Aragog, due to old age after Hagrid makes a valiant attempt to preserve his life. :9 June – Gibbon, hit accidentally with an Avada Kedavra curse by one of his own allies, in the corridor leading up to the astronomy tower. :9 June – Albus Dumbledore, killed by Snape's Killing Curse on top of the Astronomy Tower after being weakened in an attempt to seize a Horcrux. :21 July – Charity Burbage, Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, killed by Voldemort at Malfoy Manor, after which her body is fed to Nagini. :27 July – Hedwig, hit by a stray Killing Curse as Harry and Hagrid escape Privet Drive. :27 July – Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, killed by Voldemort himself, after Mundungus Fletcher disapparates away. :1 August – Rufus Scrimgeour, killed to complete the fall of the Ministry into Voldemort's hands, possibly after being tortured to where Harry was, which he did not reveal. :2 September – Gregorovitch the wandmaker, killed by Voldemort in his quest to locate the Elder Wand. :21 December – Bathilda Bagshot, murdered (presumably by Voldemort). *'1998' :19 March – Ted Tonks, captured on the run from the ministry and killed by Death Eaters. :19 March – Dirk Cresswell, killed by Death Eaters on the run from the ministry. :19 March – Gornuk, captured and killed by Death Eaters. :21 March – Peter Pettigrew, strangled to death by the silver hand Voldemort had given him, after showing Harry a brief second of remorse. :21 March – Gellert Grindelwald, murdered by Voldemort in his quest to locate the Elder Wand. :21 March – Dobby, killed by a knife thrown by Bellatrix Lestrange. :2 May – Vincent Crabbe, consumed by the fiendfyre he conjured in the Room of Requirement, while in its "hidden objects" state that destroyed one of the horcruxes. :2 May – Fred Weasley, killed during the battle of Hogwarts. :2 May – Remus Lupin, killed during the battle by Antonin Dolohov.Transcript of live web chat from Bloomsbury :2 May – Nymphadora Tonks, killed during the battle by Bellatrix Lestrange. :2 May – Colin Creevey, killed during the battle, unknown cause. :2 May – Severus Snape, bitten by the snake Nagini in the Shrieking Shack at the command of Voldemort, in the belief that it would transfer the power of the Elder Wand to him. :2 May – Nagini, decapitated with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, wielded by Neville Longbottom. :2 May – Bellatrix Lestrange, killed by Molly Weasley. :2 May – Lord Voldemort, killed by his own Avada Kedavra curse. Film series timeline The ''Harry Potter'' films visually seems more advanced than a 1990s setting, especially scenes in the Muggle World of London. In Philosopher's Stone, a close-up of the Daily Prophet shows the date to be August 14, 2001. This offically marks that the film series is set in the current timeline of their release and places the timeline 10 years later from 2001 to 2008 when compared to its original source. In ''Goblet of Fire'', the dates on the Riddle's gravestone are altered as well as the graves of Harry's parents in Deathly Hallows Part 1, though their year of death is covered by snow. References External links * *Harry Potter Lexicon timeline HP-lexicon.org Category:Harry Potter universe Category:Fictional timelines bs:Datumi u Harry Potteru cs:Data v Harrym Potterovi fr:Chronologie de l’univers de Harry Potter hr:Kronologija događaja u Harryju Potteru id:Alur waktu dalam seri Harry Potter is:Sögulegt yfirlit ævintýraheims Rowling it:Cronologia di Harry Potter hu:Harry Potter-kronológia mk:Хронологија на Хари Потер серијалот ja:ハリー・ポッターシリーズの世界における年表 no:Datoer i Harry Potter nn:Tidsline i Harry Potter-bøkene pt:Anexo:Cronologia de Harry Potter ru:Список погибших персонажей «Гарри Поттера» sr:Хронологија догађаја у Харију Потеру sv:Årtal och datum i Harry Potter th:ลำดับเวลาในแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ zh:哈利波特大事年表